Rising Sun
by Gabiand
Summary: Meu corpo não agüentaria mais.  Minha mente e corpo não faziam uma conexão exata naquele momento em que meus olhos passeavam de seu pescoço esbelto, pelas curvas dos seios, cintura, passando pelos quadris arredondados... Mas que porra de maldição eu estava fazendo? Caralho!
1. sinopse

**Rising Sun Sinopse**

Meu corpo não agüentaria mais.

Tanto minha alma quanto o meu corpo já sabiam que o meu imprinting já tinha uma idade perfeita, mas minha sensatez ainda nem sonhava com aquilo. Nem sonhava com a felicidade de uma MULHER ao meu lado.

Minha mente e corpo não faziam uma conexão exata naquele momento em que meus olhos passeavam de seu pescoço esbelto, pelas curvas dos seios, cintura, passando pelos quadris arredondados...

Sacudi minha cabeça. Mas que porra de maldição eu estava fazendo? Caralho!

Apoiei meus cotovelos em meus joelhos e segurei forte minha cabeça. Eu definitivamente estava perdido.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Seu corpo se movia graciosamente, enquanto sua pele recebia o sol intenso e refletia em discretos brilhos cintilantes.

Jacob estava sentado na areia macia, observando_ o que havia de mais sagrado em sua vida_ brincar sem temor sob o sol, raramente, tão quente quanto.

Seu peito se afundava tão confortavelmente em seu peito, que podia jurar, que o desespero que corria em suas veias, era pelo simples fato da pequena em sua frente ser tão surpreendente e surreal, tão magnificamente maravilhosa. Tão perfeita.

Seus olhos escuros cintilavam, enquanto via a forma frágil girar com os braços abertos e as pernas finas cambaleantes. Com o rosto frágil levemente levantado e os olhos fechados, ela sentia o sol bater tão suavemente em sua pele, a esquentando em um frenesi pedinte.

Ela interrompeu seu balanço suave, parando de frente para o mar_ um pouco agitado_ e se sentou sobre seus tornozelos, colocando todo o seu peso na planta de seus pés.

Jake a observou abraçar seus joelhos e olhar, com sua total atenção, para o horizonte.

O vento_ já um pouco frio_ soprou leve os cabelos de Renesmee para seu rosto abobalhado. "O por do sol é tão lindo" pensou enquanto observava o sol se aconchegar dentre a água brilhante.

Jacob se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado de sua pequena, absorvendo as cores diferentes que só via em um por-do-sol caloroso, como aquele, em Lá Push.

E sob os olhos atentos da híbrida, Jacob mergulhou profundamente em suas memórias.

"Soprei mais ar em sua boca, mas não havia nada ali. Só a elevação sem vida de seu peito em resposta. Continuei bombeando seu coração, contando, enquanto ele trabalhava como um maníaco, tentando reanimá-lá. Todos os cavalos do rei e todos os homens do rei...

Mas não havia nada ali, somente eu, somente ele.

Trabalhando num cadáver.

Porque era só o que restava da garota que ambos amávamos."

Jacob balançou a cabeça imperceptivelmente. Ainda ficava incrédulo com seus pensamentos passados. Sua persistência pelo "amor" de Bella, lhe soava - agora - tão beirada ao ridículo absoluto, que chegava a ser piada aos seus ouvidos.

"Aquele cadáver arruinado, exangue, mutilado. Não conseguiríamos trazer Bella de volta.

Eu sabia que era tarde demais. Sabia que ela estava morta. Tinha certeza disso porque o ímpeto se fora. Não percebia nenhum motivo para ficar ali ao lado dela."

Não, ele não sabia.

O ímpeto havia ido, pelo simples motivo de sua vida não o prender mais a ela, sua existência não dependia mais dela. Naquele momento a razão de protege-lá com sua vida, havia evaporado.

"Então, aquele corpo não me dizia mais nada. A necessidade insensata de estar ao lado dela havia desaparecido."

Sim. A vontade de lhe dar tudo de si havia simplesmente desaparecido como mágica.

"Parecia que eu agora me sentia impelido no sentido contrário. Para o primeiro andar, a porta. O desejo de sair dali e nunca, jamais voltar.

- Então vá - disse ele asperamente, golpeando minhas mãos para tirá-lás do caminho de novo, assumindo meu lugar dessa vez."

'É, eu estava sendo expulso do meio daquele maldito horror pelos meus instintos. Os instintos do imprinting'

"Estremeci com o som que me seguia enquanto eu me arrastava escada abaixo - o som do coração morto sendo forçado a bater.

Eu queria despejar água sanitária dentro da minha cabeça e deixar que derretesse meu cérebro. Eliminar as imagens que ficaram dos últimos minutos de Bella. Eu aceitaria o dano cerebral se pudesse me livrar daquilo - os gritos, o sangramento, os ruídos e os estalos insuportáveis enquanto o monstro a arrebentava de dentro pra fora...

Eu queria correr, descer a escada de dez em dez degraus e disparar porta afora, mas meus pés estavam pesados como ferro, e meu corpo mais cansado do que nunca. Arrastei-me como um velho aleijado.

Parei para descansar no ultimo degrau, reunindo forças para sair.

Rosalie estava na extremidade limpa do sofá branco, de costas para mim, balbuciando e murmurando para a coisa enrolada num lençol em seus braços. Ela deve ter me ouvido parar, mas me ignorou, presa em seu momento de maternidade roubada. Talvez agora fosse feliz. Tinha o que queria, e Bella nunca voltaria para tomar a criatura dela. Perguntei-me se fora isso o que a loura venenosa tinha esperado o tempo todo."

Um sorriso leve pousou em seus lábios.

Jacob não podia contestar a forte antipatia que ainda tinha pela loura arrogante, mas também não podia evitar o sentimento de lhe dever a vida.

Ela havia sido a única, que dês do começo apoiara Bella na idéia. E isso era o basta para que a raiva verdadeira que tinha pela Rosalie não passasse de apenas competitividade pela atenção da pequena híbrida.

"O coração da coisa estava batendo. O dela, não.

Só um segundo se passara enquanto eu tomava essas decisões simples.

O tremor ia ficando mais firme e acelerado. Eu me agachei, preparando-me para atacar a vampira loura e arrancando a coisa assassina de seus braços com meus dentes.

Rosalie tornou a balbuciar para criatura, pondo de lado o que parecia ser uma mamadeira de metal vazia e erguendo a criatura no ar para afagar-lhe a bochecha com o rosto."

Jacob estremeceu com a lembrança, mas não as desinstalaria de seu cérebro de maneira alguma.

No inicio não tinha a mínima idéia do por que de todo ódio e repulsa momentânea, mas agora sabia que a raiva havia sido o ato de desespero do imprinting levar-lhe ate ela. E ele sabia disso agora.


	3. MAS QUE PORRA!

_**O primeiro cap gente ^.^ Estou realmente animada para ver o que vão achar. A história só está começando, por tanto nada de fogo por em quanto em meninas ! O.o no começo da fic vai ser uma coisa bem inocente, obs: Adoro tanto o jeitinho inocente do Jake *-* Tão fofo XD Maaaas não se preocupem que essa inocência não vai se prolongar por muito tempo X9  
Bom... O capitulo está postado ;)**_

- Paul, tira essa porra de cima do meu sofá, droga!

Paul estava esticado no MEU sofá, assistindo algum filme idiota na porcaria da MINHA tevê, enquanto comia da MINHA comida.

De uns dias pra cá, Paul estava mais insuportável que nunca. O filho da mãe estava se achando o garanhão, apenas pelo fato, de que agora havia se mudado para cá - mais exatamente para o quarto de Rachel.

– Por quê o estresse? Ta até parecendo uma mossa! - se aconchegou mais ao sofá.

Com certeza ele não tinha amor aos dentes.

Billy, no começo, não havia se simpatizado com a idéia de Paul em nossa casa vinte e quatro horas por dia, até que Rachel ameaçou ir morar com Paul - já que o noivado já estava oficializado.

– Eu, definitivamente, não vou limpar a SUA bagunça quando Billy chegar.

Fiquei parado ali por um segundo, depois fui para o meu quarto, resmungando algo sobre Billy não ter pulso firme apenas com Rachel. Isso já estava me dando nos nervos.

Catei algumas roupas sobre o armário, as enfiando em uma bolsa qualquer e vesti uma camisa. Sai de casa sem olhar para a criatura que se apossara de minha casa em muito pouco tempo.

Entrei apressado no Rabbit, coloquei a chave na ignição e dei partida, saindo pela estrada de terra poeranta.

Eu estava exausto - mais que isso - por estar me dedicando arduamente aos deveres alfa, que me atracavam de varias maneira e "obrigava" a minha dedicação aos lobos. A matilha estava excessivamente eriçada. Sam já havia informado a todos de que o alarme não era mais motivo de preocupação, e não tinha o porque de ficarem obcecados com um perigo que já havia passado. Eu concordava em termos, não tinha o porque de protegermos o povo com tanta intensidade - a ponto de nos deixar na decadência, na vida social, ou até mesmo em termos de saúde. Mas não deveríamos baixar a guarda totalmente, apenas deveríamos manter o máximo de atenção sem que nos prejudique.

Alice, com certeza, nos informaria se qualquer "coisa" resolvesse arrumar encrenca, ou até mesmo quiserem dar um "passeio" por aqui.

Virei a esquerda seguindo pela rodovia norte, onde iniciava o asfalto novo e bem feito.

A preocupação que tinham eram desnecessária, mas Sam e eu, não podíamos reivindicar a matilha em questões de segurança, e assim fizemos. As rondas ficaram mais intensas, acabando literalmente com minhas noites de sono. Sam e eu recebíamos uma folga mais intensa nos final de semana, mas não era uma possibilidade - nem se quer uma alternativa - trocar Nessie por uma cama macia. Não, não. Isso soava, até mesmo, como uma piada sem a menor graça.

Eu estava pagando o pato pela preocupação da matilha e enquanto eu alternava turnos com o outro Sam, os trastes "preocupados" descansavam da melhor forma possível, e isso estava me enlouquecendo os miolos. Por que eu tinha que me desgastar, se não era EU o realmente preocupado com toda aquela desnecessidade? Pena que Sam não pensava do mesmo jeito e sabia muito bem persuadir igual a uma velha fofoqueira.

O final de semana - que teria sem preocupações desnecessárias com a matilha - me animava de certa forma, mas o que realmente me anestesiava era o fato de que em algumas horas reveria Renesmee depois de cinco - longos e torturantes - dias.

Depois de toda a droga com os Volturi ser dizimada, a família Cullen havia se mudado para Chiliwack, no Canadá. Era uma das cidades próximas o bastante para que eu - confortavelmente - pudesse ir - já que iria de qualquer maneira.

Passei a marcha e diminui a velocidade, entrando na rua principal de Abbotsford. Apertei o volante em meus dedos e virei a esquerda, aumentando a velocidade logo depois de sair de um centro lotado e barulhento.

A nova cidade era perfeita para Nessie. Na medida do ideal. Para mim e para ela. O doutor havia arranjado um novo emprego e boa parte dos Cullen haviam entrado no colégio - de novo.

Aquilo tudo era bizarro demais. FATO!

Renesmee ainda estava em sua "fazê de crescimento" por isso ainda era mantida em casa na maioria do tempo, mas ela não reclamava, sabia que era o certo a se fazer. Sempre havia falado isso comigo. Ela não se sentia isolada ou maltratada, na verdade se sentia amada excessivamente, o que era realmente bom.

Estacionei o carro ao lado da garagem, desliguei o motor e apertei o volante sob minhas mãos, causando pequenas deformações - no formato de meus dedos - na borracha.

"Tudo bem, sem sonolência agora Jacob, quando anoitecer terá uma boa noite de sono simples e ai sim quando voltarmos teremos o que realmente merecemos" tentei aderir aquilo a minha mente, em partes consegui, mas meu corpo se recusou a acreditar na mentira se quer me lembrava a ultima vez que havia dormido, ou prometera chegar em casa e ter um baita de um descanso.

Respirei fundo e sai do carro.

Passei pela porta, encontrando uma sala totalmente vazia. Torci o lábio. Aqueles momentos eram bizarros de mais. Afinal, quem iria querer passar pelas torturas escolares centenas de vezes?

Passos apressados desceram as escadas e logo Nessie apareceu ao pé dalas com um sorriso radiante e linda como sempre havia sido.

– Jake - sussurrou.

Abri meus braço para ela e assim ela veio. Meu coração parou e voltou a bombear forte em meu peito. Aquilo era tão reconfortante.

Seus braços rodearam minha cintura larga e eu rodeei seus ombros frágeis e macios. Seu cheiro penetrou minhas narinas, instalando-se em meu cérebro confortavelmente e desajustando meus pensamentos, já embaralhados. Senti seus dedos pequenos apertarem forte minha camisa e seus pulmões inflarem, enquanto sua bochecha esquerda pousava sutilmente em meu peito. Aquilo me alegrou extremamente, ela se sentia segura ali, em meus braços e tudo aquilo era simples demais para se quer poder ser a verdade. A temperatura de seu corpo se aderiu ao meu vagarosamente, mas intensa e minhas mãos tremeram por um segundo, querendo aperta-lá mais em meu peito, mas o medo de quebrar seus ossos frágeis não me permitia o ato.

A pele macia de seu braço, roçou vagarosamente sob o meu, avisando-me que ela se desfazia sutilmente de meu abraço. Estranhei, mas logo compreendi o porquê.

– Não dormiu de novo Jake? - suas sobrancelhas finas se juntaram em um ímpeto mal criado.

– Olá pequena. - lhe lancei um sorriso aberto e a puxei de volta para o aperto confortável.

Assisti seus lábios de contorcerem e suas mãos pousarem em meu peito impedindo que eu me aproximasse. Chutei-me internamente. A ruga entre sua sobrancelhas e a torção em seus lábios mostrava sua preocupação.

– Não mude de assunto! A quanto tempo não dorme? - pediu severa.

– Não lembro muito bem. - afaguei minha nuca quente, dando-lhe um sorriso sem graça.

Me encolhi já me preparando para ser chutado e ser literalmente mandado para os "aposentos reais", em ordem de descanso.

Senti seus dedos - quentes e delicados - se moverem debaixo de meus olhos de uma ponta a outra com uma delicadeza excessiva, causando-me um estremecimento desconhecido e uma palpitação dolorosa.

– Não deveria! - advertiu em um sussurro.

Me encolhi novamente.

Ela apertou minha mão e me puxou em direção ao sofá.

– Cinema cancelado, filme caseiro considerado.

Bufei e revirei os olhos. Deveria saber que ela não me expulsaria dali e sim me obrigaria - do jeito mais sutil - a dormir o máximo possível.

– Sabe que não vou dormir agora, não é? - cruzei meus braços para afirmar minha seriedade.

– Tudo bem! - ela sorriu levemente, levantando a mão e batendo no espaço vazio ao seu lado.

Aquilo me fez rir, balancei a cabeça e sem mais protestos fui me sentar ao seu lado.

As vezes esquecia o quanto a pequena era esperta e astuta, mesmo tendo apenas seis anos de idade. E ainda mais considerando que seus anos não fazia jus a sua idade "real". Nessie havia crescido tão rapidamente em apenas seis anos e como Carlisle havia dito ao passar dos anos seu crescimento foi diminuindo, mas mesmo com isso não deixou de amadurecer tão rápido.

Seus gestos e manias eram cada vez mais "Bella" ao passar dos anos e - mesmo que eu odiasse admitir - agora sabia o por que de eu realmente nunca odiar Edward como eu realmente queria. Ela estava tão parecida com ele como com Bella. O rosto tão juvenil e fino, linhas já maduras, as maçãs altas e rosadas tão naturalmente, os olhos grandes e quente em um castanho inocente, os cílios tão longos sob sobrancelhas lineares, os cabelos em um volume único lhe-descia até a cintura em um bronze brilhante e macio.

Seu corpo havia mudado e eu já havia percebido isso. Suas curvas, as mais acentuadas possíveis, lhe caia tão naturalmente. Tão genuinamente. Sua forma ainda era pequena, mas havia ficado alta, curvilínea, com os seios fartos e cintura fina, deixando o cabelo bronze cair levemente pelas costas, atraindo atenção para seu quadril arredondado. Ela havia ficado mais maravilhosa com o tempo.

Passei os dedos sobre minhas têmporas e depois passei a massagear as pálpebras. Aquele filme realmente estava me cansando mais ainda. Relaxei mais no sofá e realmente tentei prestar atenção na porcaria do filme.

Do que é que eles estavam falando ?

Senti dedos quentes mexerem em meu braço e me puxarem, colocando algo macio e quente sob minha cabeça. Respirei fundo, capturando o máximo possível do perfume tão conhecido e maravilhoso. Meus músculos relaxaram mais no conforto que as mãos pequenas havia me colocado e as mesmas mãos, quentes e macias, se afundaram em meu cabelo, seguido por movimentos calmos e confortantes. Minha mente se afundou mais do que já estava e sem aviso algum senti tudo se nublar em um conforto estremo.

–=-

Abri meus olhos pesados e logo os arregalei.

DROGA!

Sentei-me rapidamente, meu cérebro chacoalhou e revirou. "Haa cacete"

– Deveria dormir mais - a voz aveludada.

Olhei para Nessie nas minhas costas e desci meus olhos para suas coxas vermelhas e suadas. Coloquei a mão em minha nuca e trouxe para frente de meus olhos, detectando a umidade quente que havia ali. Respirei fundo. Eu não ia pirar só por que dormi um pouco não é? E além do mais, eu estava BEM melhor.

– Não tem necessidade. Interessante o filme que colocou! - rimos da minha ironia fajuta e me aconcheguei novamente em seu colo.

– Não fale assim. O filme é muito bom. Um clássico! - sorriu e voltou com suas mãos em meu cabelo.

– Há é! Claro! O que era aquilo? Romance? Drama realmente não é a minha. Qual é o nome do "clássico" ? - perguntei já rindo, apostava que nem ela havia assistido aquela porcaria.

– Hamm...! - hesitou - Umm...! Eu realmente não tenho a mínima idéia. - ela riu e suspirou derrotada. - Aquele filme não fez o menor sentido.

– Éh! Eu também não entendi merda nenhuma. - suspirei e ri mais um pouco da sua careta - Vou fingir que não colocou aquele filme especialmente para mim.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho e eu confuso, não havia falado nada demais, ou acho que não.

A observei mais atentamente, ela desviou o rosto em outra direção e eu não hesitei em subir mais para apenas desvendar sua feição. "o que diabos havia com ela?". Levantei minha mão, colocando-a em seu queixo e delicadamente forcei seu rosto para baixo.

– Porque está tão vermelha? - perguntei.

– N-não é nada! Eu só lembrei de uma coisa.- suas bochechas voltaram ao tom normal de rosa e seus lábios um sorriso que nunca havia visto, parecia constrangido, hesitante em suas linhas expressivas, um sorriso estranho para seu rosto juvenil.

– Okay! - me acalmei mesmo sabendo que não era a verdade. - Outro filme? Ou vamos ao cinema como combinamos quando eu chegasse? - perguntei afundando minha cabeça novamente em seu colo.

– Jacob! Que horas acha que são? Você dormiu a tarde inteira.

Passei meus olhos pela sala vagarosamente, detectando Emmet na outra poltrona, com um sorriso convencido nos lábios enquanto murmurava algumas coisas desconexas em frente a tevê. Dei uma volta com os olhos pelas paredes e encontrei o relógio. Gemi e coloquei meu antebraço sobre os olhos.

– Nem é tão tarde assim! Pense pelo lado positivo. Você descansou bem. - tentou me tranqüilizar.

Okay! Ela tinha a total razão. Mas droga! Eu realmente não queria desperdiçar tempo algum.

– Claro! Claro!

Afaguei meus olhos, eles ainda doíam, respirei fundo e os abri. Ela havia amadurecido mais ainda. Como era possivel? Seu rosto estava mais fino, suas maçãs mais altas, a pele mais brilhante e menos pálida, os olhos maiores e mais brilhantes sob os cílios negros e volumosos...

– O que? - seus olhos estavam sobre mim, enquanto eu delineava suas novas mudanças.

– Nada - disse simplesmente e desviei meus olhos para minhas mãos.

Senti meu coração titubear e uma grossa camada de suor se instalar em minhas mãos imperceptivelmente tremulas.

O que estava havendo comigo? Por que estava ficando nervoso?

Apertei a ponte do nariz, fechando os olhos em seguida e respirando o mais profundamente que conseguia naquele momento. Mas não adiantou em nada. Minha pulsação continuava a aumentar, seguindo o caminho pela minha garganta, minhas mãos ainda suavam, um pouco mais tremulas e minha respiração já iniciava uma aceleração constante. O que diabos era aquilo afinal?

Me sentei desconfortável no sofá e apoiei meus cotovelos em meus joelhos. Passando a manga da camisa sobre os olhos e a mãos pelo jeans escuro, eu me levantei.

– Onde vai?

– Água - simplifiquei sem olha-lá.

Segui pela cozinha em passos longos e rápidos, parando na bancada e me apoiando ali. Peguei o copo e o enchi com água gelada, deixando descer pela garganta de uma vez só, para logo espalmar minhas mãos na bancada e as observar. Ainda estavam tremulas, embora não suavam mais, meus batimentos também haviam se adequado em meu peito mais suavemente.

Soltei a respiração - que nem havia percebido ter prendido - e girei em meus calcanhares deixando meu quadril me sustentar contra a bancada.

Okay! O que havia acontecido? Havia ficado nervoso sem motivo algum?

Deveria procurar Sam. Afinal, poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com a matilha e 'isso' poderia ter sido algum alerta Alfa ou algo do tipo.

O que?

Que idiotice era essa? Agora havia dado para meus malditos hormônios alfa darem sinais alertas? . !

Escutei sua respiração e seus passos se dirigirem para a cozinha e fingi brincar distraídamente com o copo em meus dedos, enquanto ela contornava a bancada e se recostava nela ao meu lado.

Respirei fundo em busca do seu aroma, o que me acalmou. De certa forma!

– Como vai a matilha? - perguntou.

Mexi distraído com o copo enquanto calculava o que diria.

– Bem! Seth está quase enlouquecendo. - ri dos meus pensamentos - Quer um imprinting mais que a vida. Leah está para pular em sua garganta, apenas para calar seus pensamentos. Os dois formam uma ótima dupla de comédia, apesar de Leah não ser uma comediante nata. - ri mais, Leah com certeza não tinha espirito para comédia ou uma carreira promissora como comediante - Sam está rezando para que Emily esteja gravida e não doente com seus enjôos matinais e Quill esta literalmente maluco, Clare está sendo uma criança realmente arteira, coitado dele quando ela pegar a adolescência.

– É! Realmente, coitado dele. Tenho saudades da Clare, lembro-me muito bem dela ser uma garotinha bem... Adorável.

Rimos juntos. Clare era uma garota realmente levada e mesmo quando ainda um bebê já fazia de Quill gato e sapato, e Quill - como um bom "irmão" que era - a obedecia de pé junto. Era realmente engraçado assistir os dois passarem o tempo.

– Clare, literalmente, o está obrigando a ensina-lá a fazer trilha e a mostrar-lhe cada canto da mata de La Push.

Na primeira vez em que soltei um deboche sobre ele estar ferrado e na palma das mãos de Clare, logo me calei com sua resposta latente: "você sofrerá coisas piores primeiro que eu, seu idiota!" E eu sabia do que ele se referia.

– Apesar dos pesares... Ela é uma ótima garota - disse.

– Sim - concordou.

Parei com o copo em minhas mãos, o enxagüei e o coloquei de volta ao lugar.

– O que quer fazer ? Sou todo ouvidos! - virei-me para ela e me dobrei com um braço sob a barriga.

Ela gargalhou e balançou a cabeça para o meu ato "mordomo" enquanto voltava a minha postura lentamente, observando discreto o maravilhoso sorriso instalado em seus lábios.

– Pelo que eu saiba, eu não tenho mordomo algum - riu - mas adoraria ter. - ela fechou os olhos e deu leves batidas com o indicador em seu queixo. - Vamos ver... Que tal brincarmos de... Enquanto você espera eu cozinho algo para comermos!

Eu deveria saber! Tão super-protetora.

– Não estou com fome. - e para me contrariar totalmente, meu estômago rugiu em protestos.

– É, estou vendo que não está com a mínima fome. - deu-me as costas e foi para o armário - Sente ai. Não demorarei.

E assim o fiz. Rodeei a bancada e me sentei como um bom anfitrião.

Apoiei meu queixo em minha mão, meu cotovelo no mármore e observei seus movimentos.

Ela havia ficado mais alto, seus quadris mais largos e acentuados, sua cintura mais fina e esbelta. Como realmente era possível?

– Ainda está crescendo aceleradamente. - conclui em voz alta.

– Sim! Carlisle disse que estou, tipo, na fase do estirão, sabe?! Ele disse que vou crescer mais um pouco e ai BUM ! Ficarei nanica para sempre.

– O que? Nanica? Qualé pequena! Estou surpreso que crescerá mais. Já está alta. Ainda bem que não puxou Bella nesse aspecto. - disse sincero.

– Jacob! Malemá chego na altura de seu ombro. - se virou para mim com um sorriso sacana.

– Aí já é outra coisa! Eu é que sou alto de mais. Coisa quileute! Não posso contestar. Mas acho que se você passar de um metro e setenta agente conversa. - dei-lhe uma piscadela.

– Idiota! - riu e voltou para o fogão. - Já tenho um metro e setenta e crescerei mais.

Eu ri daquilo. Sempre que ela começava a se contestar e recusava totalmente minhas tentativas de a deixar melhor, eu a contestava também , fazendo assim seu orgulho inflamar e ela logo largar com as besteiras.

– Ok! Ok! - balancei a cabeça - Mas ainda sim, sou mais alto - gargalhei.

– Idiota! - exclamou em meio a gargalhadas.

Renesmee se virou já com o prato gigante de omeletes em mãos e o depositou em minha frente. Peguei o talher que me ofereceu e votei a atenção para as omeletes.

– Disse que faria comida para "NÓS". - dei a primeira garfada.

– E fiz! Só não separei em pratos.

– Não é justo. Assim não vai comer. - Fiz careta.

Não costumava contestar suas preferencias, mas sua aversão por alimentos humanos sempre me causou um certo tipo de polêmica. Não sabia como ela não gostava de uns dos melhores prazeres da vida. COMER.

Ela sorriu - como resposta pela careta - e começou a comer.

Me calei. Eu a conhecia muito bem para saber que aquilo era apenas uma desculpa para mais tarde dizer: "eu já comi e o Jake está de prova" piscando os olhinhos mais inocentes em minha direção. Bufei. Eu SEMPRE caia. E eu ainda reclamava de Billy em relação a Rachel.

O sexo feminino era literalmente impossível, sempre conseguiam o que queriam.

– Nem sempre Jacob - escutei Edward passando pela porta.

– Claro, claro, você finge que isso é verdade e eu finjo que acredito. - balancei a cabeça rindo junto com ele.

Ele caminhou até a geladeira e retirou de lá a jarra de suco, pegou o copo na pia o depositando na bancada e despejou o suco nele.

– Não pode comer sem tomar alguma coisa. - direcionou-se a Renesmee.

Sorri com aquilo. Edward sempre me apoiava nesse assunto e eu agradecia aos céus por isso.

– Pai! - exclamou.

– Nada disso. Agora você me chama de pai né sua malandrinha. - sorriu - Quero que tome isso. Jacob. - me chamou - Eu e Bella vamos caçar e voltamos amanhã a noite, no máximo. Acho que Rosalie e Alice vai com agente, portanto se precisar de algo Esme estará aqui. - acenou com a cabeça para mim e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Nessie logo saindo da cozinha.

Acenti antes dele sair e olhei para Renesmee que alternava o olhar do copo de suco para mim.

– Nem pensar. Também odeio sucos. - afirmei.

– Por favor? - disse me olhando inocentemente.

Olhei do suco para ela e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

– Não.

Ela bufou e continuou a comer as omeletes sem dizer mais nada ou se quer olhar para mim de novo. Ela estava brava.

– Que tal irmos para o lago amanhã de manhã? - a olhei mais atentamente esperando alguma coisa mas ela reagiu como se eu não houvesse falado nada. - Há qual é Nessie? A culpa não é minha. - levei minha mão a sua bochecha e lhe dei um beliscão leve ali. - Vamos lá! Faz tanto tempo que não vou ao lago. - gargalhei um pouco quando vi a sombra de um sorriso. - Sei que você quer ir. Por favor? - esperei um pouco e quando não recebi resposta belisquei suas costelas. - Por favor. - repeti. - Ta legal! Eu tomo, mas amanhã vamos almoçar na campina e você me paga.

Assisti ela levantar a cabeça e gargalhar. Droga! De novo. E depois Edward dizia que mulheres não conseguiam tudo sempre.

– Não vou não. - ela se levantou e foi para o armário tirando de lá um canudo. - Vou beber somente um pouco do suco, mas você vai tomar o resto.

Ela afundou o canudo no copo e tomou somente um pouco, como o prometido. Peguei o copo e bebi o resto, fazendo careta logo em seguida, eu realmente odiava suco em pó.

Olhei para Renesmee que sorria e logo desfiz a careta.

– Não é ruim. - menti.

– Haham. Sei! - gargalhou pegando o prato - já vazio - e o colocando na pia.

Balancei minha cabeça e sorri. Ela com toda a certeza tinha puxado a esperteza de Edward, não que Bella fosse burra, mas era ingênua.

Bocejei sem perceber ou preocupar. Eu ainda estava um pouco cansado e meu corpo inevitavelmente clamava por uma cama macia.

– Já está na minha hora de dormir Jake. - Disse

– E desde quando obedece os horários? - levantei as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

– Haamm... Desde sempre. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

– Claro, claro. - balancei a cabeça e passei a mão pelo rosto.

Sem dizer nada fui para meu carro e peguei a mochila. Eu necessitava de um bom banho quente e ir direto para cama.

Senti meu celular vibrar em meu bolso traseiro e o atendi sem olhar para o visor.

– Jacob! - disse uma voz feminina e nasalada. Leah. - Precisamos de você.

– Segunda eu estarei aí...

– Não tem segunda-feira Jacob! - me interrompeu. - precisamos de você agora.

Respirei fundo. Seu jeito mandão me irritava seriamente, eu era a merda do alfa ali e Leah simplesmente parecia socar minha cara quando se dirigia a mim naquele tom.

– Fique quieta e não me interrompa. - ordenei por impulso. - Já havia dito que a droga da minha semana é dedicado arduamente a matilha, mas tenho certeza que também avisei que tenho dois dias e três noites com a Nessie, então por favor não me ligue mais, eu resolverei quando estiver aí.

– Mas Jacob, Sam não sabe o que fazer, está muito preocupado com Emily e todos na matilha estão desorientados e com medo...

– Isso não é o meu problema nesse momento e sim o de Sam e ...

– O QUE? Não é o SEU problema? - gritou debochada. - Está zuando com a minha cara né? Só pode! Tenha vergonha seu idiota de merda. Somos a SUA maldita matilha. Quer mesmo que seus irmãos morram? É isso? Não, por que só pode! Nunca mais se atreva a dizer isso. Quero que você venha para cá nesse exato momento seu imbecil, se não juro que quando voltar te chuto a bunda e lhe arranco o pescoço de uma só vez.

Esperei ela terminar seu discurso enquanto tentava me acalmar e tirar a maldita vontade de entrar pelo aparelho e simplesmente esgana-lá.

– Eu sou o alfa aqui Le...

– Por isso mesmo!

– CALE A BOCA e não me interrompa novamente. - ameacei. - Amanhã a tarde estarei aí e se prepare, vou arrancar seu couro. - bufei e desliguei o telefone.

Ela poderia estar certa, mas ainda sim lhe quebraria os ossos quando chegasse.

Sua língua afiada era muito dos motivos que não conseguia mais agüenta-lá em minha matilha. Seth era amigável e companheiro, mas ela era totalmente o oposto, passava dos limites todas as vezes, sem exceção, só servia para encher-me a pouca paciência que tinha.

Apertei o celular em minha mão fortemente e logo o soltei. ÓTIMO! Além de estar fulo da vida, eu ainda não sabia como avisaria Nessie que iria embora mais cedo aquela semana.

Muito bom mesmo.

Eu realmente não queria ir embora. DROGA! E semana passada eu ainda prometera leva-lá pra caçar no domingo. Inferno!

Passei a mão fortemente pelo cabelo e parei segurando minha nuca. MERDA! MERDA!

O que poderia ter acontecido de tão importante para eles me ligarem?

Peguei o celular no chão e disquei os números, mas nada apareceu na tela escura. Ótimo! Perfeito! Era só o que me faltava. Apertei o objeto em minhas mãos e soltei seus pedaços no chão. Mas que porra! Pisei duro e trinquei os dentes.

Mas que cacete de perfeição.


End file.
